The Lion King: D
by LV426
Summary: The story of Scar's childhood friend, Venthos. His beginning, his rise, and his fall. Written to show Disney HOW to make a spin-off story right!
1. Introduction

It's time. We have been granted peaceful traveling, but it is time, all the same. We have to leave… all of us. The new king has decided we are a threat. Still, he has had the grace to let us go in peace, and though there are those who go with me disgruntled and angry, I am calm. I understand why Simba now does what he does. I do not like it, but it is the wise choice. I respect it.

Minowa walks beside me, barely old enough to. I can only wonder what his life will be like wherever we wind up staying. I only know at least he with us, he wont be branded "the son of Scar's Right Hand." He will at least have a chance to grow up as an equal. Still, he is so young… I can only hope he will remember his mother… the seperation we now face face is breaking her apart. She at least deserves for her own son to remember how much she loves him.

Still, why did all this happen? And how did I wind up being made an Outsider? I already know the answer. I just hate it. It means being wrong about someone who as a brother to me… who still is a brother at heart, even though he's dead now.

It also means, my family has to pay the price of my blindness…

-Venthos


	2. Chapter 1: Failed Hunt

The Lion King: D

By LV426

Chapter 1: Failed Hunt

This was a good one! The bird before him was almost as big as his head and it had no idea he was there. Trying to keep his breathing shallow and silent, he made a few careful steps toward it, resisting the excitement coarcing through his small yellow form. He continued forward till he could swear it could hear that excitement in his thudding heart. Then, slowly, he lowered himself, readying for the lunge. He shuffled his hind feet, testing the ground, then spring forward with all his might.

The bird's head turned, suddenly alarmed, but too late. Panic stricken, it turned, it's wings pumping like it was trying to put them out, but only a moment before the cub's paws pinned them to the ground.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gone…" The bird's screams were cut off sharply as in a desperate attempt to see it's captor, it crashed it's head into his jaw, stunning both of them. The cub stumbled back a step and the bird was free. Instinct took over and before it could think, it was airborne.

Realizing his prize was escaping, the cub made one last lunge, but the bird was already too high up. He watched it fly away, his piercing brown eyes never revealing much of his disappointment.

"Nice try, Venthos!" Her voice snapped his attention away from his fleeing target. It wasn't a teasing tone, but Venthos never appreciated an audience. He especially didn't like them when he failed. "Maybe you'll get it next time."

Venthos turned, knowing the voice had been Vinla. He was not surprised to see her friend Sarabi there, either. "Do you have anything better to do then to spy on me?" he grumbled.

"She was only being nice!" Sarabi returned. "Could you at lest try to return the favor?"

Venthos rolled his eyes. He and Sarabi never got along very well, and when she decided she disapproved of his actions, she could get unbearable. "How about I leave you two alone and you return the favor."

"Apologize and I'll think about it."

"Think about it while you turn around and walk away."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She growled, lowering herself to charge at Venthos.

He glared back. "I don't like an audience."

Before Sarabi could charge, Vinla darted in the way. "Stop it!" she yelled, as much for Venthos to hear as her friend. "Please, just stop it," she added quieter.

"After he treated us like that?" There was still a growl in Sarabi's voice, but she relaxed her stance.

"It's not worth it." She turned to Venthos. "We didn't mean to bother you." He remained silent, but Vinla could swear she saw confusion in his eyes as they locked onto hers. She approached, lowering her head. "I'm sorry."

Venthos practically stumbled over his own words. "It's… it's okay. I… I just want to be left alone right now, alright?" His tone, though still angered, betrayed something else; perhaps a little regret. He looked away and headed in what seemed like a random direction for him.

"Alright," came the soft reply.

"Vinla, why do you take crap like that from him?" Sarabi asked, just loud enough for her friend to hear.

Vinla just shook her head. She knew she had every right to be upset with Venthos, but she just didn't feel it. She could not understand why herself, so she didn't expect her friend to understand. "It worked, didn't it? That's all that matters." Sarabi opened her mouth to argue, but Vinla didn't let her get a word out. "Anyways, what was it you wanted to show me out here?"

"Oh yeah! You're going to love this!" Sarabi began to guide Vinla, but not before Vinla took one more glance in the direction Venthos had gone.

* * *

With each determined step, Venthos made his way farther and farther from the clearing. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. "They shouldn't spy on me like that," he muttered under his breath. He was angry at them, but also at himself. "I didn't have to turn on Vinla like that, though," a part of him would answer. "No! She was spying as well! She deserved it!" Still, that part of him could not be convinced and the internal argument continued.

"I'm not going and you can't make me!" Venthos stopped in his tracks as he heard another cub over his own internal voice.

"You're such a baby! What are you afraid of?" came the retort from another cub. Curious and needing something to distract him, Venthos turned and followed the voices arguing.

"What am I afraid of? I don't know, I mean, it's not like hyenas live in there!"

"So? If they were home, they would have eaten you to shut you up by now!" As he approached the end of the brush, Venthos saw the two cubs arguing nearby a cave. The bright yellow one seemed to be taunting the dark red one.

"I don't see you going," the darker one returned.

"That's because I already did. Really, Taka, you can be such a wimp." The yellow cub turned to look at Venthos. "You there! You would walk toward that cave, right?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Venthos replied.

"To prove you're braver then my little brother."

"Your brother Taka? Then that makes you..."

"Mufasa, and your next king," came the pompous reply.

"So, the prince thinks he's better then even his own brother. We'll see about that," Venthos thought, a plan already formulating in his head. He smiled quietly and approached the cave, stopping about fifteen yards from the entrance. He turned to face the other cubs.

"See, he did it!" Mufasa said hauntily.

Venthos nodded. "Now it's your turn."

"What?" Mufasa's tone went from triumph to shock.

"Join me over here, Mufasa." Venthos smiled quietly, but his eyes seemed to pierce through the young prince's. He waited for an answer, but only long enough to see Mufasa's eyes widen with the realization that he was serious. "You've done this before. The second time should be easy."

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" There was anger in his voice, but Mufasa did not approach.

"My name is Venthos, and I'm someone who, apparently, is braver then you are."

"How dare..."

"If you want to prove me wrong, just cross this line." With one paw, Venthos dug a quick line in the dirt in front of him. He waited a moment before turning toward the cave again. "Watch! It's easy!" Striding with all the certainty as if he himself was royalty, he made his way to the mouth of the cave, sitting just outside.

Mufasa stared at him wide eyed. "Are you crazy?"

Venthos laughed. "You said it yourself. If they were here, they would have come out by now." He smiled smugly. "So, are you coming?" His eyes locked on Mufasa's for a moment, betraying the will behind them before the prince looked away. "I thought so," he sighed before turning to the younger brother. "How about you, Taka. Want to show your brother you can be brave?" Taka looked back alarmed but did not move. "You don't have to come all the way out here. Just a little and you've gone farther then the future king."

Mufasa growled but neither of the other cubs paid attention. Taka, forcing himself, stepped forward. He moved slowly at first, but with more confidence as he approached the line Venthos had made. Venthos smiled quietly. "Guess we know who's really brave now, don't we?" was all he said.

Mufasa stared in disbelief at first, but slowly that disbelief became anger. "Taka! Get back here now!"

Taka only looked back and smiled. "What was that? Maybe you should come here and talk to me."

Mufasa roared the best a cub can, getting ready to run after his brother. he never stared that run, however, as he was stopped by the piercing and infuriating stare of Venthos.

Venthos stepped calmly towards the two of them, every step slow and deliberate. In his voice, he poured all the anger he needed to get out from the day, at Sarabi, at Vinla, at Mufasa, and at himself. "Revenge is not a very kingly trait. I suggest you reconsider." He watched as both Mufasa and Taka looked back at him, fear filling their faces. His confidence grew as he took another step toward them. Then he heard the laughter from the ones who really scared the two princes, and all his courage drained out of him.

"My, my, my. What a brave little cub we have here," a voice cooed directly behind him as the laughter simmered down. "Brave, but oh so stupid!" Several voices erupted in laughter once more.

Another hyena managed to calm down enough to speak. "I wish... I wish I could have seen the look on his face! If it was anything near the 'next king!" His voice broke into too much of a giggling fit to continue talking for a moment. "I thought he was going to pee himself!" The hyena lost all control amid the hysterics in his voice.

Slowly, as if it took all his will, Venthos turned to look behind him into the cave he had so foolishly approached. Just far enough out for him to see, three hyenas continued to laugh at the three cubs, one so far in hysterics he was on his back and kicking wildly. The one that seemed to lead was struggling to regain her composure, but could not stop herself from a stifled snicker or two.

"Now now, no need to be scared. After all, you're welcome to join us for dinner," she cooed once more as she calmed down completely.

"In fact we insist, even if it winds up fast food," added the other one not on his back, sobering up very quickly. He whacked the last one in the snout savagely with his front paw. "The princes are getting away! Let's get'em!"

Venthos turned his head to see Taka and Mufasa running away, Mufasa well in the lead. Behind him, he heard the fully serious hyena speak. "Fine! I'll catch'em myself. More for me!" and he was off hurtling full speed toward the escaping cubs. As quietly as he could, Venthos began to take a few slow steps away from the cave, but he didn't get far before he felt the head hyena's paw gently press on his back and his blood ran cold.

"Didn't my friend just insist you stay?" she asked with a sadistic tune in her voice. "Let him catch the royal feast and we will all eat."

Not wanting to, Venthos turned once more to face the lead hyena. He didn't focus on her, his mind unwilling to accept how close to death he really was. Behind him, he heard a yelp of pain, and could only pray the prince who gave it could still get away. He could not bring himself to turn and see.

"Hey! I could use a little help getting 'the future king' over here" the hyena who had been chasing the cubs bellowed. "I got the little one, though."

Forcing himself, Venthos turned his head to look where he heard the voice from. The hyena had Taka pinned against a boulder, the young prince's eye was bleeding, and his fear was just short of being palpable around him. Slowly, Venthos' head lowered as he turned away. In his heart, he could feel his own responsibility in this just as palpable.

The lead hyena sighed almost disgustedly. "Fine, then we eat a meal and not a feast. Just bring him here already!"

"But what if he gets help?" the last hyena, who was now on his feet an done laughing asked. "There will be more then enough help considering who we have here." His voice betrayed his concern as much as his words.

"Good point," the lead added. "Then maybe we should start now." Her tone was deadly.

"ALRIGHT!" And with a hip of glee, Venthos watched as one of the two followers jumped forward at Taka.

Venthos did not think. He reacted, as much to the hyena as to the cringing prince who was here because of him. Jumping in the direction of the moving hyena, claws stretched out and roaring, as much to keep his fear down as to get the attention of the attacking animal. Even so, he closed his eyes, scared of what he might see. He felt fur and clutched hard, earning a surprised yelp. Then he clamped down with his teeth and the yelp increased.

As the hyena flung him off, he opened his eyes to see all three watching him, and Taka now unwatched. In his fear, his voice had left him but he still managed to mouth the word "run" before hitting the wall and feeling something in his side crunch. Falling to the ground in a thud, he watched Taka take off.

"AFTER HIM!" the lead hyena commanded, stunned that these two could be such trouble.

As the one that couldn't stop laughing till recently charged off after the young prince, the remaining glared at Venthos, a huge gash in his side and raking claw wounds around it. "You think you hurt now," he growled, "you don't know what PAIN IS YET!!" he lunged forward, only for the lead to get in the way.

"No! We can teach him later. Right now, help your brother."

"But..."

"No buts! When you get the royal morsel, you can return the favor to this..." she growled in Venthos' face. "And you will wait right here, wont you?" All humor had left her voice, but it didn't matter. Venthos' head was beginning to swim, and he knew he would be challenged to keep awake before long, much less go anywhere. "Aww... don't worry. We'll wake you when it's time, deary..." His vision blurred and the world went dark.


End file.
